Hidden feelings revealed
by countryboy1234
Summary: This is a story of when the feelings are revealed but who between and how are they revealed? What will happen when they are revealed? Will they get together or will it ruin things between them? Find out these questions and more in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hidden feelings revealed

Chapter 1 kidnapped

Sora awakes from a deep sleep one with a smile on his face he sits up on the side of his king size doesn't have time to even enjoy the moment before he hears a scream coming from the castle dining grabs his keyblade wielding it he runs towards the dining hall.(inside the dining hall) Kairi was face to face with the heartless cornering saw she was out numbered and she couldn't take them on all by herself,but she knew she had to try she used her keyblade given to her by Riku to fend them off.

Sora arrived finally in the dining hall to see that the heartless was cornering Kairi he said to her in a powerful voice:"Kairi listen this is what we gotta do there too many of them to take on by ourselves, we need to try and find help Riku and Donald is outside we need to get to them." Kairi looked at Sora and said with a little more confidence in her voice now that Sora is here to help her:"Your right let's go.'(Outside in the courtyard) Donald and Riku were battling the heartless Donald was using his magic staff to cast the heartless away while Riku used his Soul Eater.

Sora and Kairi arrived to the courtyard to see the heartless disappear then came a voice it was Maleficent:"The seventh princess heart will be mine and I will release the darkness all over the world her heart will be mine."Just as she said that a powerful heartless popped up behind Kairi grabbed her and disappeared with in a surprised voiced he yelled out:"no Kairi maleficent you will not have heart she will never become a evil bitch like you I will find you and I will rescue Kairi!"

(Meanwhile in Maleficent castle)Maleficent has Kairi in chains while she walks around she looks at her and says with a evil grin sliding across her face:"I told you I was gonna be coming after you I will open the door and I will rule over everyone everywhere." She says with a evil laugh a laugh that can make your skin crawl,but that laugh was cut short by Kairi. "You will never become ruler, and you certainly in hell will never get my heart Sora will come and he will defeat you again you will never win." She says spitting in Maleficent face when she did that Maleficent wiped the spit from her face and slapped Kairi hard across her face:"don't you ever spit in my face again you worthless bitch your lucky I need you or I would kill you right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The betral

(Back at Disney castle) Sora,Donald,and Riku were preparing to go to Hollow Bastion Riku says to Sora:"Sora we will find Kairi and rescue her no matter what we have to do."he says putting his hand on Sora shoulder while he was starring out the window. Sora shakes off the hand of Riku and turns around starring him face to a serious face he says to Riku:"If you do anything to jeopardize us rescuing her I will hunt you down and I will destory you just like I will to who ever gets in my way."

Donald steps in between them and says:'break it up you two save it for the enemy."Riku not taking his eyes off Sora says:"I will be saving all my strength for the enemy and Sora I will do what it takes to get the job done no matter who I have to go through."He says shoving Sora as he walks past him and out the door.

Before Sora could go after Riku Donald held him back to get him cooled down. (Back at maleficent castle) Maleficent had gone of the castle to go to prepare for the end of the world as she calls it. While she was gone Kairi was looking for a way to free herself if she could,she spotted some keys on the table to unlock the chains if she could somehow reach them with her feet she could get free.

(On the ship on the way to Hollow Bastion) Sora,Donald,and Riku were about to arrive at Hollow Bastion, Riku flying the ship he decided to take a unexpected detour he flew the ship to Olympus crashing it into the collsium before Sora or Donald even had time to react. Sora was finally starting to stir only to see where they were at and to see Riku missing. He checked on Donald:"Donald wake up we been betrayed Riku crashed us into the collisum."

Donald starts to wake up and sees Hercules coming into view he asks them with a concerned looked:"You two okay what happened?" Sora looked at Hercules with a pissed off face and said:"we been betrayed by a mother fucker who when I get my hands on him he will wish he hadn't met me."Hercules helps them up and says:"let's get you back to my house and get you two took care of then we see what we can do about your ship."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The plan

(While at maleficent castle) Riku had arrived at maleficent castle to see that Kairi was chained up and asleep. Riku smiled and said with a evil tone in his voice:"well well look at our little sleeping beauty how are you feeling?" Kairi woke up and saw Riku standing in front of her she smiled thinking that he was there to save her but,confused because she didn't sora or Donald with him."Riku where is Donald and sora at and how did you get here? " Riku with a wide grin on his face walked up to her and said:"you haven't figured it out yet Kairi of all people I thought you realize by now iv betrayed them and you."

Kairi with a shock in her voice mixed with anger said"why would you betray us like this Riku after everything thing we did for you you turn around and stab your best friend in the back.."before she could finish Riku interrupted and said in a loud tone:"Best friend hell all I was to sora was another person just along for the ride, after all your the one he truly cares about not me I'm just a shadow in his life well no more I'm through playing shadow I'm in charge now!" Kairi tried to break free just so she can hit him, but it was no use:"Riku you son of a bitch you know sora cared for you he always have hell he risked his life for you and you can't say he didnt now you wanna turn your back on him and all of us for what power to be in control? Well iv got news for you sora and Donald will put a stop to that you know he will be coming after you."

(Back at Hercules) Sora, Donald, and Hercules were all in Hercules's house Sora was having flash backs of Kairi and all them on the beach having fun talking and hanging out together. He couldn't believe that Riku had betrayed him like that,but he knows he has to do anything to get Kairi even if it means going through Riku he will. Hercules asks:"I've notice that it's just you and Donald where goofy and Kairi at Sora?" Sora not really looking at him says:"that bitch of a sorcerers maleficent took her that where we was headed to get her back before the mother fucker Riku betrayed us."Donald goes over to Sora sits down beside him looks at him and says:"we will get Kairi back no matter what and as for Riku we suspected something like this might happen and we think that the best way to handle this is to kill him unless we find a way to bring him back to our side I think that the only choice we have Sora I'm sorry."

(Back at maleficent) Maleficent finally returns and sees that Riku is there:"Ah finally arrived now we could start working on the plan." Kairi looks at her with a evil look:"what exactly is your plan I mean come on I'm not gonna escape anywhere so come I know your itching to talk about it. " Maleficent smiles and laughs:"well ain't you a smart mouth brat well since you want to know we are planning to gather all the villians in each world together,unlocking all the key holes letting all the darkness take over, and while that is going on me and Riku here will be going to Mickey castle and killing the king, and I take my rightfull place at the throne." Kairi laughs:"you will never kill king Mickey and that throne belongs to him not to some little spoiled bitch like yourself."


End file.
